Discordia
by Talithi
Summary: "Maybe being blind wasn't so bad. It had its perks after all. No training, Noah was always there, oh and there was a crazy psychopath trying to kill me." And Rex thought his life was complicated BEFORE. Noex, Holix, slight Brex. Eventual M rating.
1. Turn to Black

**Discordia**

**A/N: **Hi. (Yes, I really did just greet you like this is a fucking children's television show. You're welcome.) Before anything else, let me say that I have no clue what spawned this. Well, yes I do actually, but it doesn't make any sense and somewhere in development it was completely lost anyway so the way I see it it doesn't really matter at all. Case in point, this has no real inspiration. No specific moment in an episode that stood out, no song that made me want to write it, no piece of artwork or another work of literature... No. I just woke up one evening after unintentionally falling asleep while studying for an exam or something and thought 'I want to write a fic for _Generator Rex_ that is pure, unadulterated, motherfucking _chaos_. So, here I am. Anyway.

**Pairings: **Noah/Rex (main), slight Rex/Circe, slight Rex/Breach, Six/Holiday.

_**(A Freaking Lot of) **_**Warnings: **Drugs, violence, language, bad comedy, non!con, masturbation, mature content (_consensual_ sex), pizza theft, minor character death, and boy/boy... Whew! Okay I think that's it.

**Disclaimer: **_Dis-klay-mur_— Noun; That thing you put at the top of your story so that you don't get sued.

**Ending..._Thing_: **Let's light this jackrabbit! X3

* * *

**Turn to Black**

* * *

Rex was anything but cautious – the fifteen-year-old EVO was the exact opposite, in fact, in being completely and totally reckless – and everyone, including the teen in question, knew this to be a fact.

This recklessness endangered not only himself, but subsequently those he cared about on an almost daily basis. Take, for instance, his EVO chimpanzee sidekick Bobo or his stoic, ninja-in-a-suit caretaker Agent Six. Both of them were currently laying, injured, a few feet away from where Rex was crouched behind a flipped truck. Bobo had been knocked unconscious and from what Rex could tell Six was suffering from a broken arm and the threat of bleeding to death all because said teenager was being careless. …Again.

The three Providence agents had been battling a swarm of colossal EVOs for the better part of half an hour. All of the Grunts they had brought with them had been killed, but so had all of the EVOs except for one. For half a second, Rex had let his guard down while fighting the mutated _whatever_ it was and almost bit it. The only reason he was still breathing was because Six had jumped in front of him and taken the hit. Of course, Rex was distracted by what Six had done and almost let the EVO take him out again because he's just _that good_. That time it was Bobo who'd saved him, managing to blast the EVO and turn it on himself just in time. What the primate didn't count on was not being able to handle the beast. Now Rex was fighting on his own. Still, he was sure – even as_ freaking exhausted_ as he was – that he could finish it off by himself.

"_Rex?" _Dr. Holiday's voice, sounding worried, suddenly crackled through the communicator in his right ear.

"I'm here, Doc," he radioed back. A relieved but tense sigh could be heard on the other end. "Don't worry," he went on in reassurance, "I'll have this thing down for the count before you know it."

_"Be careful," _the doctor warned, earning an unseen eye-roll from Rex._"And Rex?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Six isn't responding. Is he alright?"_

"Um…" Rex glanced over at him. "No."

Tense silence.

"But just gimme a sec and I'll take this thing out and then he can get some help."

More tense silence, then... _"Do you need us to call in more agents?"_

"Nah, it'll take too long for them to get here. By the time they show up I'll already be though with the fight."

Another stretch of silence, this one less tense and more tired feeling. _"Don't be too reckless." _Rex smiled and informed her that he was never reckless in the most sarcastic voice he could muster. After a quiet sigh the line went dead.

"Okay," Rex said to himself, rolling his shoulders and still smiling at Holiday's words. "Let's do this."

Taking a deep breath, and being careful not to suck down another bug with the air, Rex raced out of his hiding place and morphed his fists into his self-named Smack Hands. He quickly jumped into the air, managing to deliver a few quick blows to the snarling EVO's warped gray head before one of its tentacle-like appendages whipped out and plowed him into a nearby office complex.

Rex felt glass splinter around him and dig into his skin as he hit, and it barely registered with him when he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, surrounded by glass shards and other unidentifiable detritus. The next thing he was really aware of was the giant monster screeching at a pitch that could rival Circe's wail; which woke him from the stupor that last blow had induced.

After dry heaving a couple of times, Rex picked himself up off of the broken city street and tried to pull air into his burning lungs. When he could finally breath again, he decided 'no more Mr. Nice Guy' and created his BFS before going in for the deathblow. He'd learned that these things had a week point that was right below what appeared to be an ear of some kind, so that was what he aimed for. Unfortunately, the EVO managed to slide just enough to the right to dodge Rex's sword and instead he wound up slicing into one of the many oozing sores that coated the creature's gnarly skin.

Removing the sword proved difficult as Rex found himself struggling to free his 'arm' from the shrieking beast. When the sword finally came out with a jerk, a sickly green liquid sprayed from the ulcer and coated Rex's face.

"Gah!" he yelped in surprise. Before he had time to really react, Rex felt a sudden, excruciating pain in his eyes, stabbing like spikes into the back of his skull. Gasping from the intensity of it, he squeezed his eyes shut, returning his hand to normal as he rubbed at them, trying desperately to get the liquid off. Instead, he just felt the burn through his gloves on his hands. It felt like he'd been set on fire, leading him to wonder if this stuff was a type of acid.

The beast slung Rex off while he was disoriented, causing him to drop thirty feet straight down; there was a sickening _thud! _as he hit the asphalt below. Taking barely a second to regain his senses, he ripped his hands from his eyes and forced them open despite the pain, knowing he had to get back up and finish off the EVO no matter what.

When Rex opened his eyes, though, he saw…nothing. Everything was just a mysterious blackness, like he was completely enshrouded in an ink-black fog that refused to lift. Slowly, the realization came to him along with a feeling of fear that gripped his chest like a vice and churned the acid in his stomach; he was blind.

Breathing heavily from nothing other than the almost paralyzing fear, Rex staggered to his feet and, upon standing, felt an instant nausea and dizziness wash over him. Suddenly something hit him from the side and sent him flying. His head connected with something hard and as a sticky wetness that was probably blood dribbled down the back of his neck he could feel that he was about to pass out.

Just before he lost consciousness, Rex managed to call into to Dr. Holiday through his earpiece that he was going to need that help after all.

Quickly.

* * *

Rex slowly slid his eyes open, groaning as he instantly noticed a dull throbbing in the back of his head. He started to look around, only to notice that everything was still dark, as if they were still shut. This led him to wonder if there was a power outage before the memory of what happened slammed into him, sending his mind reeling. Terror gripped him again and his muscles tightened in worry; was he still on the battlefield? It would be exceedingly bad if he was.

He tried to pick out the sounds surrounding him, knowing they should tell him where he was, or at least if he was still on the field. He could hear rapid typing on a keyboard, then papers rustling, shoes clomping across a hard surface. Was he in a medbay? He moved his right hand, where it lay at his side, ever-so-slightly to see what he was lying on. Cloth. A bed maybe?

"H-hello?" he called out into the darkness, his voice cracking from dryness. He heard a small gasp and the rustling of fabric as something feathery and light hit the floor.

Wait, that gasp sounded familiar…

—

The papers Dr. Holiday was carrying fell to the floor at the sound of Rex's voice. She hadn't known he was awake, although the sensors should've picked up on it. She pushed it to the side for now, telling herself she would run a check on her equipment later.

"Hey, Rex," she greeted, forcing warmth into her voice since she knew he couldn't see her smile, as she stooped down to pick up the pages.

"Doc?" Rex asked, propping up on his elbows and turning his head towards the sound of her voice. "That you?"

Blowing a loose strand of chocolate-colored hair from her eyes, Holiday stood up and sat the stack of jumbled papers on a nearby desk. "Yes, Rex. Its me." She walked over to him and rested a small hand on his tense shoulder. His own hand came up to cover her's, insuring that the only physical link he had to knowing she was there didn't leave.

"Doc… Why can't I see?" he asked, getting straight to the point. "I mean, I know it had something to do with what that EVO sprayed me with, but…"

Holiday sighed and rubbed at the back of her neck with her free hand. "Well, while you were unconscious I ran a few tests on you and that spray. It appears that it was a toxin of some sort that induces blindness upon contact with the eyes. I can't be certain, but it appears to be the same type of venom that a Dilophosaurus possessed."

"A dilo-_what_?"

"It was a dinosaur that lived during the Jurassic Period. It had the ability to spit a type of venom that blinded anything it hit in the eyes. If you've ever seen _Jurassic Park_ I believe its featured in it."

"What's Jurassic Park?" Providence's self-proclaimed 'secret weapon' rarely had time to peruse blockbusters.

"A movie. But never mind; its not really that important. Now, the venom of the Dilophosaurus caused permanent blindness as did the EVO's toxin," Rex's hand tightened around Holiday's, "_However_, after extensive testing and a few failed attempts I've developed an antidote and injected you with it—"

"But I still can't see," Rex interrupted.

"Yes, I happen to know that. Now will you be so kind as to let me finish?" Rex mumbled out an apology before Holiday started speaking again. "As I was saying, I've injected you with the antidote, but unfortunately I couldn't create a fast acting one, so it will have to work its way through your system and dissolve the toxin slowly. It'll be few weeks before you can see again. A month at the most."

"But I _will _be able to see again? Without a doubt?" Rex checked, body completely rigid and nervousness seeping through his voice.

"Without a doubt. You will definitely get your sight back," Holiday confirmed, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "In the meantime, though, I'd recommend having someone with you at all times to help you get around."

Rex opened his mouth to protest, but Holiday removed her hand from his shoulder and placed it over his lips, closing them together. "No arguments," she told him strictly. "Even the best of us have to have help sometimes, Rex." Holiday felt it was safe to take away her hand and place it back on his shoulder. "Now, normally I would do this myself or have Six to, but seeing as he is incapacitated and I'll need to take care of him—"

"Wait," Rex interrupted again. "What do you mean 'incapacitated?'"

"Well, Six was injured during the battle—"

"Yeah, I remember him getting knocked out, but…I mean, he's gonna be okay. Right?"

"Of course," she lied easily, waving the question off, "but at this current moment he can't really walk. And I don't think Bobo would do a very good job…"

"No," Rex agreed, shaking his head fervently.

Holiday smiled slightly. "So, I have arranged for Noah to stay here be your…"

"Seeing-eye person?" Rex supplied, smirking.

Holiday smiled in return. "Sure. Seeing-eye person."

"…Doc?"

"Yes, Rex?"

"How long was I out? It seems like it would've taken you a while to do all this."

"Oh, a few days," she said vaguely, waving her free hand in dismissal even though Rex couldn't see it.

"_Days_?" he asked incredulously.

"You were greatly injured, Rex. Plus…I did give you some sedatives—"

Rex scoffed. What was it with doctors and knocking people out?

"Your body needed to rest so it could recuperate," Holiday replied derisively, a scowl marring her pretty face. "Now then, Noah's supposed to arrive today, however I wasn't expecting you to wake up for another few hours, if at all before midnight, so it will be a while before he gets here. …By the way, he'll be staying in your room to make things easier. I hope that's alright."

"Yeah, no problem." Rex shrugged. "It'll be like an extended sleepover."

"Okay, good. Good." Holiday nodded to herself in thought. "In the mean time, you'll need to stay here…or I can help you around for a little while till he arrives. Do you need anything?" she asked. Rex needed a lot of things, a shower among them, but the most prevalent thing was food. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days, which according to Dr. Holiday he _hadn't_. He was about to tell her so when his stomach beat him to it. Holiday laughed delicately at the loud grumble. "I'll go and get you something to eat. Anything you want in particular?"

Rex thought for a minute. "Meatloaf?"

"Alright, I'll be right back." Holiday stood to leave. Just before she was out the door Rex called after her,

"And some Mountain Dew, please!"

"Since you said please," Holiday responded, smirking, as she walked out into the hallway.

Once he was alone – or he assumed he was alone, since he heard the door slide shut with a swoosh – Rex laid back on the cushioned table and shut his eyes. Not that there was much of a difference.

_And for the next month there won't be, _he thought gloomily. His one and only (figurative) light at this point was that he would at least get to spend some time with Noah.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** I feel the need to say: the title for this isn't exactly English, although most of you probably figured that one out already. Discordia is a Spanish word that simply translates as discord. I decided on making the title Spanish for two reasons. The first being that Rex uses Spanish a _lot_ in the show, which implies he is at least half Latino. The second being that it sounds cooler that way. ^o^

Anyhoo, there you have it. Chapter one of the epic fic of pure chaos. :) I hope you liked it. And please don't forget to review. Please. Think of the children.


	2. Thanks for Not Caring

**A/N**: Before we get on with this chapter, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed the last one. So…

Thanks to: **BetwixtButterflies**, **NinjaSheik**, **CharmedDangerous**,**jessica499499**, **Metalbeast114**, **RandomDraggon**, **PancakeMixLordOfPantopia**, **rexa225**, **Sky the wolfdog3**, **Aurora**,**Kurozaki**, **oONatsuOo**, **milkchocolatehot64**, and **Boxer Thief**. Oh, and in answer to your review Aurora (since I can't directly reply unless you have an account and since other people might be worrying about the same thing), no Six will not be the minor character death. Six is totally _not_minor and I love him way too much to kill him off. But his injuries are currently necessary because if he were well Noah wouldn't be needed. And Noah _must_be needed. Plus later on Six's injuries play a BIG part in the plot. Way later. Like, at the end almost. =]

Thanks again for all your reviews (most I've ever gotten for a single chapter XD). You guys gave me the drive to write this little jackrabbit. Now let's light it up! X3 …No wonder my friends think I'm nuts…

* * *

**Thanks for Not Caring**

* * *

Dr. Holiday's heels clacked loudly against the linoleum flooring as she sauntered back to her lab, not in any particular hurry but certainly not taking her sweet time either (not that she actually _had _sweet time to take…or any time to take, for that matter).

Balanced in her nimble arms was a silver serving tray, containing a hastily prepared meatloaf that had been all but drowned in Rex's favorite steak sauce. Bobo had, of course, been the one to bake this – due to the fact that Holiday couldn't bake, roast, boil or sauté anything to save her life – and it had taken him roughly an hour to do so. With the only part of the meal Holiday had been allowed to work on being retrieving a bottle of Mountain Dew, she'd had a fair amount of time to kill. She'd decided to use that time to catch up on a few things she'd gotten behind on. First on the list: check on Agent Six…for the umpteenth time.

As per usual, the agent wasn't awake when she'd entered the room and began checking his vitals. However, just after she'd slipped his sunglasses off to check his dilation speed (she was leaving the shades on the rest of the time for no other reason than because she knew Six would want it that way) his eyes had opened halfway. Holiday had greeted him softly, almost absentmindedly and not really expecting a response. She hadn't received one, either; just that same glassy stare he'd been giving her since he was first brought in five days ago.

She sighed now just thinking about it; five days with no change was never a good sign. Then again, _nothing_ about his condition was a good sign. His left arm was crushed to a point where Holiday was almost forced to amputate it, his fever was raging around one hundred and three solid time, he had a long gash running the length his chest that had sheared several arteries, his knee was _completely_ dislocated and then to top it all off he had a fracture in his skull just above the right eye. She just didn't understand how something like this could happen to someone like Six. He was always the strong one, the one who protected everybody else and held it together when things fell apart. He always seemed so invincible. She just couldn't figure it out.

She also _literally_ didn't know how it happened.

Bobo's concussion – which he received as a little parting gift from his head injury – prevented him from remembering what had happened during the fight. As for Rex… Well, Rex didn't need to worry about this right now. That was why she'd sugar coated it for him earlier. Besides, she surmised that the majority of what caused Six's injuries occurred only _after_ the teen was knocked unconscious, so he probably wouldn't know in any case. Either way, Holiday just didn't have the slightest inkling of an idea as to what had happened to the agent. She supposed it didn't matter anyway; the end result was the same and knowing how it came to be wouldn't help her heal him. Although, she _was_ curious as to what was causing the fever. None of his injuries had gotten infected. At one point she mused that it could have something to with the skull fracture. Of course, rather than answering her questions that theory only raised more; these ones much more difficult to answer.

She'd run a scan to ensure that no debris had gotten into his system through the wound – if it had and went unnoticed it would be almost certain death for the agent – but the examination turned up nothing. Zero, nada, zilch, nil! She was at a complete loss for what to do. For a scientist with control issues – because honestly, control issues came with the job – this was incredibly difficult for her to handle, but she did just that. She handled it with quiet dignity and grace (save for her appearance, which she really didn't have time to worry about) because too many people were relying on her for her to have a breakdown.

Take Rex for instance. When she had reentered her lab – where Rex was being kept, rather than in some random med bay room – he didn't even notice that he was no longer alone. She would need to work with him on relying on his other senses till his sight came back. _Sure_ Noah would be there making certain Rex didn't mistake poisonous spikes for candy, but he would still need to be aware of his surroundings. That would take a lot of time and effort, she was sure.

Sighing, Holiday sat the tray in front of Rex and watched as he _attempted_ to eat the meatloaf… And that was when Holiday realized something _else_ that would take a lot of effort: Teaching Rex how to not stab himself in the nose with a fork.

* * *

"Mom? You in here?"

Noah inched the living room door open and peered into the shaded room cautiously. He didn't have long to look around before the sharp smell of smoke hit him when he made the mistake of breathing in. He began to cough, covering his mouth with his pallid hand as his eyes began to water. Yeah; his mother was definitely home. Great.

"Hey, Mom," he started, once he had stopped coughing. He'd really been hoping she'd gone off on another gambling/drinking binge sometime in the night and he could just leave a note in case she came back before he did. "You know how I said Caleb Hudson invited me to go with him and his family on their vacation to Barcelona?"

A pair of glazed over cobalt eyes peeked around a worn vomit-yellow armchair to stare at him. The middle-aged woman to whom they belonged pulled her Marlboro from her lips and blew out a trail of looping gray smoke that carried with it a somewhat slurred, breathy word. "No."

"I told you about it last night," he lied, shifting his forest green backpack from his left shoulder to his right.

"I don't remember it." The cigarette met her chapped lips again.

Noah knew she didn't remember because it never happened, but she was so stoned the night before it wasn't like _she_ would know it. "You said I could go," he told her, "And I'm about to leave. I'm meeting the Hudsons a few blocks away."

"Oh?" With the word came another wave of smoke. Noah felt his eyes water up again.

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving and that I won't be back for about a month." It _was_ a month, right? That was what Dr. Holiday said? Yeah, that sounded right.

"Fine."

And that was it. No questions, no goodbyes, no telling her one and only son to stay safe and no checking to see if Caleb Hudson was a real person…which he wasn't. But it wasn't like Noah could tell her that. He couldn't say that he was really going to stay with Rex at Providence; not if he ever wanted to have a life again. As far as his mom knew, he hated Evos and didn't even know anybody named Rex. Likewise, Rex thought Noah's mother was saleswomen who was always off on business trips… That being the reason he never saw her when he was over.

Noah sighed, shook his head, grabbed his suitcase off the floor and turned on his heel. He'd known his mother wouldn't care that he was leaving – she never cared _what_ he did as long as it didn't affect her – but it still hurt a little; somewhere deep inside the part of his brain that he had no control over. Over the years he'd trained the parts he could not to care what she thought. His personal philosophy on it: if she wanted to care more about her damn alcohol and nicotine than she did him, he was allowed to care more about _anything _than her. But still…that little part still felt a sharp pang every time something like this happened.

"Bye," Noah mumbled under his breath bitterly as he walked out of the house. It wasn't meant for her to hear, it was just his way of saying… Well, he didn't really know. Thanks for_not_ caring, maybe?

He shifted his backpack again and started walking towards the nearby basketball court he and Rex frequented. That was where a Providence hover jet would be waiting to pick him up. Holiday had informed him to be there at ten sharp, not a minute later. The women was a stickler for punctuality… Though, given Rex's condition (what little of it he knew) she had every right to be. All he'd really been told was that Rex was blind and would be for about a month due an Evo battle gone wrong and that Six was 'incapacitated' and that she had too much to do to be with Rex solid time and _that_ was where he came in. It was funny; he was working for Providence again, but this time Rex knew about it. Okay, so it wasn't _ha-ha_ funny. More like _sad _funny.

He smiled and let out a quiet laugh. That made three types of funny he'd come to know. _Ha-ha _funny, _sad _funny and _Rex _funny. Yes, Rex had his own 'special' type of comedy that was so _bad_ it was just plain hilarious.

Noah hummed thoughtfully. Rex had a tendency to make jokes about the things he saw, which led to Noah to wonder if he would still crack jokes during the next month. Maybe he would make jokes about the things he heard? That wouldn't be as fun, though.

As he rounded a street corner, Noah saw the basketball court coming into view. As planned, a black and white aerial vehicle that looked like it belonged on the SyFy channel was resting on the ground waiting for him. Outside of it stood a man with golden-blond hair and a curious scar across his eye that Noah had come to know as Captain Callan. He was over all of the agents but Six and Holiday. (Well, really, Noah had a suspicion Callan was actually Holiday's superior…but was just too damn scared of her to enforce any power he might have.) Noah smiled slightly, cowardly of women who could easily make his life living hell or not, Callan was one of the nicer agents Providence had to offer.

"Morning, Captain," Noah greeted as he approached the man.

"Mornin'," Callan returned, motioning for the teenager to get onto the craft.

Noah complied, stepping on board and looking around without really moving. Callan walked around him and stuck his head through a door to the left, informing someone that Noah had arrived and to close the doors and "get this hunk a junk in the air".

"Alright kid," the captain said, turning around to see Noah had already placed his bags in a storage rack. "Grab ya a seat and strap yourself in."

Noah moved for the bench on the far wall and brought the restraints down over his head. Callan sat down next to him and did the same just as the shuttle's engines roared to life. "Hey," Noah started, drawing his attention. "How much about Rex and Six's conditions do you know?"

Callan rolled his eyes to look at the ceiling as he thought. "Not a whole lot. Six's pretty banged up and comatose. Rex just can't see," he answered.

"Comatose," Noah repeated. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Callan didn't answer as quickly this time. "…I don't know. Holiday– She's doin' all she can and she's optimistic that he'll heal up just fine… It's the coma that's got her worried; it and the fever. She can't find a cause for it."

"Oh…"

A heavy silence filled the craft. This was not alright with Callan.

"Course, she's hopin' to be able to do more to figure it all out once you get there," he chirped. "Watchin' over Rex's been chewin' up a lot of her time."

"Well," Noah smiled, "I'm glad I can help."

* * *

**Ending A/N:**I hope you don't think the story line is moving too slowly, it's kind of necessary that things don't progress _too_quickly. :) Like last time, the more reviews I get the faster I (try to) update. I'd like to reach at least twenty-five before chapter three. *hint hint*

-Tali


	3. Assistance Please

**A/N: ***heaves a sigh* I guess it's my own fault, huh? About everyone thinking I wouldn't update until I got at least twenty-five reviews? Yeah, that was my fault for the way it was worded. Shame on me! D: I didn't mean it like that, I swear! I just meant it would make me all happy and junk to get that many; maybe give me some inspiration. You know? I wasn't saying I wouldn't update till I got a frickin ton of reviews, I'm not really a fan of people who do that myself. (And I certainly was not being a "review whore", thankyouverymuch.) :P

Eh...anyways.

I'd like to apologize for taking so long on this. After the first version got wiped out by that virus (I feel like I'm starting to overuse that excuse... -_-) I just couldn't write anything good and I didn't want to post something that wasn't good (or worse...a FILLER! O_O) just to get a new chapter out. I've gotten a lot of alerts, favorites and reviews on this and those of you who have given me that support deserve something good. On top of that, I kind of got focused on the book I'm writing. Then I started watching _Young Justice_ and…got a little…obsessed. (And I've only posted a couple things for it, but I've got about sixteen fics sitting on my laptop that I _really_ need to work on.) Ahem. So, anyway, here we are _six months later_, with chapter three of _Discordia_.

Before we get started, I'd like to say a big, fat thank you to **BetwixtButterflies**, **Super asian 265**, **PenanceGirl**, **Sky the wolfdog3**, **shaun-bon**, **XBondXOfXFlamesX**, **VladdieChica**, **Firebreather339**, **Avgirl10**, **Lyle**, **Hawkpath13**, **Kurozaki**,** Lina Trinch**, **RandomDraggon**, **Gharial**, **jessica499499**, **Alopunk**, **Tessadragon**, and even **asm613 **(because you still bothered to read two chapters and type that they sucked :D).

I really appreciate that you guys liked what I wrote enough to tell me so (or didn't enough to tell me that). It means a lot and when I say thank you I mean it genuinely. :)

Ah, I'm pretty sure nobody clicked on this chapter to read an A/N (or if you did...well, happy early/late/on time birthday! =D), so let's get on with it! Please enjoy the fruits of my labor (I said that right, didn't I?) of the past six months (I don't think I did…)!

* * *

**Assistance Please**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Once he'd finished eating, Holiday had helped Rex into his room – with him leaning heavily on her, as he couldn't seem to get a grip on what was up and what was down, or distances or even the difference between straight and curved, causing him to become more than a little lightheaded and disoriented – and into the bathroom so that he could get cleaned up. She'd insisted on helping him undress, despite his protests. Her winning argument being that she was his doctor and had seen him stark naked numerous times before…which did little to make him feel better about the situation. She also wanted to help him with taking his bath, but he had, however, finally managed to get her out the door.

"I'm good, Doc," he called back, fighting off the lingering dizziness and sliding his hand along the wall, using it as a guide as he slowly made his way to the bathtub until finally feeling the metal turn to tile under his fingertips. His hand skimming the wall in the general area he knew the faucet handle to be. He found it, gripped it loosely and turned it to what he hoped was the hot side. Once he heard the water turn on, he stuck his hand under the flow for a moment until he felt it turn pleasantly warm, going on to plug the drain so the tub would fill up.

Retracting his hand and placing it on the door for balance, he carefully stepped inside so as not to fall over the small step up. He heard Holiday say something about waiting outside in his room until he was finished as he sat down in the shallow water. "Alright," he replied loudly, if only so she'd know he heard her and not come back in to check. He just sat there in the water for a second, letting it fill in around his sore body and sooth his aching muscles. (Apparently, being knocked around by a giant Evo and then not moving for a few days doesn't do anything good for you.)

He eventually reached out to the edge of the tub that was against the wall, feeling around for the shampoo he'd been using lately. After a second or so of searching, his hand brushed over something similar in shape to it. He squeezed a good deal of shampoo into the palm of his hand before replacing the bottle as best he could and starting to work up a lather in his short black locks. Once that was finished, he proceeded to locate the poof he knew was hanging off the faucet and wash his face and body before rinsing everything off and letting the dirty water out. After that there was really nothing left to do, and he knew he needed to get out, but Providence had an unlimited supply of hot water and it did feel _so _good to relax in it. It couldn't hurt if he stayed in just a little while longer, right? He decided not and proceeded to refill the tub.

—

Holiday all but had her ear pressed against the bathroom door, listening as the water turned on. The next thing she heard was Rex acknowledge her staying in his room. She stood there a minute longer, listening to the sound of the running water, bottom lip tucked under her teeth, before deciding he would be fine. Holiday sighed wearily and looked around the room before zeroing in on the mirror directly beside her. She gazed intently at her reflection, taking in the dark circles under her eyes and her messy hair, telltale signs she hadn't been sleeping enough or had the time to worry with it or her appearance.

…Well.

She had time now. For one of those things, at least.

Picking up Rex's hairbrush (Holiday normally wouldn't condone sharing hair utensils, but Rex didn't have lice or any other serious medical problems with his head that she'd noticed), she took down what was left of the bun she'd styled the day before and began to brush out the tangles. After replacing the brush, she scooped all her hair but the bangs into a bunch and secured it with her hairclip. Once it looked like it normally did she glanced down at the countertop where she'd replaced the brush, over to the bathroom door, and back at the counter. She began futzing around with everything he had laying out to pass the time, organizing and reorganizing it all a couple of times before getting bored with that and moving to the drawers of his dresser. She supposed she could go ahead and lay out some clean clothes for him; not his favorite outfit, though, as that was still in her lab. _Extremely_ filthy because she didn't have the time to wash them, nor did she trust anyone else to do a proper job.

Holiday opened the top drawer and looked through his sloppily folded shirts. It couldn't hurt to tidy them up a bit, could it? Holiday decided not and went to work, pulling out a black tee-shirt in the process, before closing that drawer and moving on to the next. This one contained his pants, which were even messier than his shirts. She folded each pair neatly, deciding as she went to grab a pair of loose-looking blue jeans with a ripped knee for him to wear.

_'Ripped.' _Holiday rolled her eyes. She'd never understood the style, much less why anyone would _pay _for something that was already damaged. She brushed it off, going back to her task and pulling open the next to last drawer in the small dresser. It contained, as expected, socks and underwear. These things were surprisingly _not_ a total mess, so she simply grabbed a pair of each before shutting the drawer and laying everything out on his bed next to his usual black boots, already cleaned and disinfected just because she didn't think he actually _had _any other shoes and had therefore managed to find the time to clean at least them.

It was at this point Holiday ran out of things to do, but that was okay because it was also at this point that the door slid open, revealing a surprised looking Noah and saving her from her imminent ennui. Holiday smiled and offered a cheery, "Oh, good! You're here," by means of a greeting.

"Uh, yeah," Noah replied, walking further into the room and letting the door slide shut behind him. "I didn't think anyone would be in here," he started explaining, knowing Holiday was a stickler for manners and not wanting her to think he was just rude enough not to knock. "Captain Callan said you guys were probably still in your lab and I was just going to drop my stuff off before heading over."

"Oh, yes. Well, we were, but Rex was in desperate need of a shower," Holiday told him, hurrying over and grabbing his suitcase out of his hands. She reached up and gripped the strap of his backpack, waiting for him to catch on and, once he did and allowed her to slip it off his shoulder, walked over to the dresser and sat both bags next to it. Noah's eyes scanned over to the bathroom door as she did all this. The sound of running water was evident, confirming Rex's taking a shower or... Well, it sounded more like a bath actually. "Okay," Holiday exclaimed suddenly, drawing Noah's attention back over to her and the now open drawer of the dresser. "This drawer is empty, so you can put your clothes in it. Sound good?" She looked exhausted, yet the smile never wavered.

"Yeah, sure," Noah agreed, smiling back.

"Great," Holiday walked past him to stand in front of the door, "I was staying in here while Rex bathed, but now that you're here you can take over. I already laid out some clothes for him on the bed, so just give him those when he comes out," she pointed at them, "And see if he needs help getting them on, because you know he won't _ask_ for help despite the fact he'll probably need it." Noah glanced over to the bed as she stepped through the door, noticing something.

"Holiday!" he called after her, running into the hallway. She stopped where she stood, a few feet from him.

"Something wrong?" she asked, turning around to face the blond boy.

"Well…not really. I just noticed, there's only one bed," he hooked a thumb at the door that he'd just exited out of. A look passed over Holiday's face, like she'd forgotten something important and finally remembered it. Which was accurate…because she had…

"Ah, yes. Another bed is being moved in soon." She paused to roll her eyes. "It would already be here, but apparently beds are the one thing Providence _doesn't_ have a random unnecessary supply of. In the mean time you'll just have to share with Rex. …That's not a problem, is it?" She was well aware that most teenage boys would be opposed to something like that, she just hoped Noah wasn't one of them.

Said teen thought for a minute; the thought of it being weird not even crossing his mind, considering Rex was like a brother to him. His only real concern was… "Is that bed big enough for two?" he answered with a question of his own.

"Of course, as long as neither of you are bed hogs. Now," she took her own confirmation of its size as a 'no' to the problem, "I have a lot of work to do and very little time to do it in. So, if you'll excuse me…?" She turned and began sashaying back down the hallway. Noah stood watching her for a second before reentering the room. He gazed at the bed, walked over to it, sat on it next to the clothes. Yeah, this bed would hold them both. Barely. If they spooned or something.

Noah's eyebrow twitched, the thought of being so close together like that finally crossing him as weird. He supposed it was alright, though. He and Rex were best friends after all… And girls share beds all the time, don't they? Of course, he and Rex certainly weren't girls, but it was the same basic principle. …Right?

Noah ran out of time to think about it as he heard something like the sound of water draining out of something, taking it to mean Rex was finished with his bath. He stood from the bed, taking the clothes with him, and walked over to the door, letting his knuckles tap the metal three times. "Hey, Rex," he called. "You done?"

"Noah?" came the muffled reply. "Yeah; I reek less now. Is the doc still here?"

"No, she left."

It was quiet for a moment, then the door slid open, revealing a soaking wet Rex leaning on the doorframe for support. He was completely naked except for a towel hanging loosely on his hips. "Cool. You know she practically stripped me down earlier?" he asked with a grin.

"That's not something I needed to know, but okay." Noah gazed at his friend. He looked normal…if you ignored the glassy stare that wasn't focused on anything yet seemed to be aimed at Noah and was therefore freaking the hell out of him. "Hey, I have your clothes." He reached out and took Rex's hand – the one that wasn't clinging to the doorframe for dear life – and touched it to the fabric.

"Oh, thanks." Rex's hand closed around the material as he wobbled slightly. Noah's brow furrowed.

"Are you…" he trailed off. Are you okay? Really? He's blind! Of course he's not okay! Noah thought for a minute, rephrasing. "You seem…unsteady."

"I'm kinda dizzy, yeah."

"Oh, well do you need any help getting dressed?"

Rex opened his mouth, shut it and opened it again. "You don't mind?" he asked, somewhat meekly.

"Nah, it'll only scar me a little." Noah felt a slight triumph as he saw the grin that overtook Rex's face.

"Help me to the bed," Rex instructed, releasing the doorframe and holding out his arm for Noah to take. He did as he was asked, gripping his friend by the wrist and slowly leading him over to his… their bed. He wondered briefly if Rex knew of the sleeping accommodations as he helped him sit down, but decided not to ask yet. "Hand me my shirt." Noah slipped the requested garment from the outfit in his arms, handing it to Rex and watching as he worked his arms through their designated holes by feel, eventually managing to slip it over his head. Now came the slightly-more-but-not-unbearably awkward part.

Noah bent down, hooking Rex's boxers around his ankles while keeping his eyes averted so as not to accidentally catch a glimpse up his friend's towel. On instinct Rex jumped away from the touch, but quickly figured out what was going on and had Noah help him to his feet so he could pull the boxers the rest of the way up himself before removing the fluffy white towel. The jeans went on much the same way and during the application of socks there was only a minor incident in which Rex kicked Noah in the face because he hit some kind of pressure point on his friend's ankle by accident. Two or three apologies, some laughter and a pair of shoes later they were still best buds and Rex was seated on the bed again, fully clothed.

Noah rubbed idly at his sore jaw as he took a seat on the bed next to Rex. "Well, that was a process." He chuckled.

Rex gave a short laugh of his own in response. "So, now that it's over…what do you wanna do?"

Noah opened his mouth, the automatic response of "How about some video games?" dangerously close to rolling off his tongue before he caught himself. Rex couldn't play the _visual_ games without _vision_. …Could he? His nanites might allow him to see what was going on inside the machines, but without being certain Noah really didn't want to risk shoving his foot into his mouth. He figured basketball would be out of the question as well, same for going to the Petting Zoo or most things they usually did… Well, Noah supposed the only safe thing to do was make Rex pick. "Whatever you want to do."

This was a statement Noah would come to regret.

* * *

**Ending A/N: **So, I figure I'll throw this in just in case it confuses anybody. When it's a full across line break, it means a time-skip or location change. Like, something is happening at Providence (line break) and then at Abysus or Rex is falling asleep (line break) and waking up eight hours later. And then, when it is just a "—" thingy, it means it's in the same location, but sort of changing POVs. Like in this chapter when Rex was in the shower (—) and Holiday was doing something just outside the door or last chapter when Rex woke up and recognized the voice (—) and Holiday was in the same room being the voice he recognized. I know it's pretty obvious, but sometimes I miss obvious stuff I just didn't want to confuse anybody. :)

Oh, and when it says "(she normally wouldn't condone sharing hair utensils, but she trusted that Rex didn't have lice or any other serious medical problems with his head)", it was _meant_ to have a double meaning, because we all know Rex is just a smidgeon crazy. So, if you laughed, don't feel too bad. B]

And when it says Rex wears boxers, I know he has the motorcycle briefs but that doesn't mean he doesn't also have a pair or two of boxers so nya. :P

(On a side note, for those of you who love Breach as much as I do, I've decided 'Walking on Air' by Kerli is the perfect song for her. If you haven't heard it, look it up. …And on another side note, who else _freaked out _when they saw Rex takes baths instead of showers? I know I did and I also know it reminded me about this fic because I realized I'd have to change it from showering, as I originally wrote it, to bathing. So, you have the fish episode (*blanking on its title*) to thank for this much overdue update. (I'm not kidding. I forgot about this for like a month or two. Fml.))

-Tali.


End file.
